


Среди минных пустынь

by shitsurakuchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Мукуро признавался Кёе в любви тысячу раз. Не вслух, конечно, только про себя произносил такие смешные слова, смакуя каждое из них, тянул губы в фальшивой улыбке в ответ на равнодушный взгляд.





	Среди минных пустынь

Каждый в мыслях один, но зато невредим,  
Исступлённо молчим.  
Стоит только шагнуть, о тропинке забыв,  
Будет странных эмоций безудержный взрыв.  
Flёur — Улыбки Сфинксов

 

С белым цветом не ассоциировались ни невинность, ни чистота. От белого цвета веяло прогорклым запахом лекарств и бумаги, на которой так и не появилось ни единой строчки. Белое — то, что осталось где-то в прошлом, отлегло на сердце двойным дном.

Наги категорически не шло одеяние невесты. Вычурный традиционный японский наряд со множеством элементов. Несомненно, красивая вещь, но она терялась в слоях тяжёлой ткани. Наги разглядывала себя в зеркале, поправляла что-то, то и дело поворачивалась к человеку в чёрных одеждах, будто спрашивая одобрения. Они оба очевидно пребывали в состоянии нервного напряжения. Волновались из-за предстоящего события? Боялись чего-то?

Правую сторону лица девушки украшала повязка в виде цветка. Похоже на лотос. Мукуро невольно скривился от столь кощунственного зрелища, чем и выдал себя с головой. Теперь жених и невеста смотрели не друг на друга, а на прислонившегося к косяку приоткрытой двери Рокудо. Он прятался в тонкой иллюзорной тени, наслаждаясь приливавшими волнами злости, но в ответ на изумлённые взгляды сумел улыбнуться. Сладко-сладко.

— Умеете вы сюрпризы устраивать. А что же не позвали? — ядовито произнёс он.

Наги замялась. Пусть она и стала гораздо храбрее и сильнее, но перед Мукуро привычно робела, вот будто заложили в неё такую программу, и ничего не сделаешь. Да и ситуация весьма щекотливая. Хибари, конечно, так просто не смутить…

— Тебя разве дозовёшься.

… но и у него голос дрогнул. Улыбка Мукуро растянулась ещё шире, до боли. Видеть Кёю растерянным — что могло быть прекраснее?

— Мукуро-сама, с вами потеряли связь полгода назад… Я так рада, что с вами всё в порядке, — Наги судорожно всхлипнула, её тонкие пальцы теребили дорогую ткань. Не выдержала, бедняжка. Веселье Рокудо поутихло.

— Конечно, ты рада. Я знаю, — вздохнул он. Против этой девчонки у него нет ничего. Кто-то говорил, что она продала ему душу, но это не совсем справедливые слова. — Ты прекрасна, Курому.

И этим именем он ставил её на место. Безжалостно. И больше не смотрел в её сторону, только в холодные серые облака. Мукуро признавался Кёе в любви тысячу раз. Не вслух, конечно, только про себя произносил такие смешные слова, смакуя каждое из них, тянул губы в фальшивой улыбке в ответ на равнодушный взгляд. И чувствовал, что равнодушие — тоже фальшивка, хрупкая маска, но никогда не пытался вывести Хибари на чистую воду. Что бы ни происходило между ними, Мукуро держался на расстоянии, опасаясь безнадёжно увязнуть в этом болоте. Ему всегда удавалось сбежать вовремя. А теперь сам же устроил некрасивую сцену.

— Мы заняты. Ты что-то хотел? — глупый Кёя пытался скрыться за раздражением.

— Оя, разве можно видеть невесту в свадебном наряде до торжества? Нет, серьёзно, Кёя, это сулит большими бедами. А ведь вы так чудесно смотритесь вместе, жаль, если…

— Рокудо, — угрожающе прорычал Хибари, делая шаг навстречу.

Курому молча отошла в другой конец комнаты, спряталась за специальную шторку для переодеваний. Мукуро ожидал услышать её всхлипы, но не услышал. Дрянная девчонка.

— Что, применишь силу? Давай, не сдерживайся, я ведь за этим и пришёл, — смеялся Мукуро и чувствовал расползающийся холод внутри. — Только аккуратнее, костюм запачкаешь. Стоя на коленях передо мной.

Он играл нечестно. Как, впрочем, всегда, и знал, что даже спустя столетия Хибари Кёя поведётся на столь примитивную уловку. Кожу ласкало пока едва ощутимое облачное пламя, серые облака потемнели. Надвигалась буря.

— Нет, — вдруг спокойно сказал Хибари.

Но Мукуро готов был поставить что угодно на то, что его безумно, до дрожи хотели убить. Извращённо, растягивая удовольствие. То самое болото, от которого он бежал, а теперь лез туда напропалую. Мукуро соскучился. Мукуро ощущал себя ненужным и преданным, хотя и отдавал себе отчёт в том, что ему никто не обязан. От холода внутри уже немели губы.

— Правда? Как скучно, Хибари Кёя. Ты и правда остепенился? Странную партию ты выбрал, — пожал плечами Рокудо. Не от холода немели губы, а от яда.

Взгляд Хибари обратился к тому месту, где укрылась Наги, скользнул по циферблату часов, вернулся к иллюзионисту. Волны пламени, пока мягкие, почти нежные, хлынули с новой силой. Он ведь действительно сомневался в том, что важнее — предстоящая церемония или собственные желания. Мукуро сощурился и чуть не облизнулся — выбрали его.

— Жди в саду. И готовься умереть. Ты мне надоел.

Хибари сдался с позором. Он мог бы проигнорировать Мукуро, мог бы хладнокровно выставить его за дверь, если бы хоть немного верил в собственное безразличие к нему. Но он резонировал.

Этот особняк принадлежал Вонголе и сочетал в себе культуру обеих стран — Италии и Японии. Сам дом был выполнен в японском стиле, а вот сад — просторный участок с розарием и обыкновенной европейской оранжереей. Наверняка Хибари ненавидел это место, его корёжило от одного упоминания, поэтому он и позвал Мукуро сюда. Символично, даже трогательно. А Мукуро забавляло поместье, особенно его охрана, которую оказалось так просто обмануть. Всё-таки мафия до смешного слаба, и даже в одиночку есть шанс её уничтожить, но Мукуро не двигался вперёд. Он вообще постепенно отрекался от своих целей. Ему не нужен был этот мир ни в целом, ни в разрушенном состоянии.

В саду несложно потеряться, но Мукуро уверен, что его точно найдут в одной определённой части сада. Там, где росли японские камелии. А ещё не приходилось сомневаться в причине появлении этих кустов здесь. В красноватом свете закатного солнца он срывал один бутон за другим, раздирал на нежно-розовые лепестки, рассыпая их вокруг себя. Он не играл в «любит-не любит», он уничтожил бы все цветы в мире, лишь бы не играть.

Хибари переоделся, но снова в чёрное. Он весь такой правильный, взрослый, не то что Рокудо, который и в тридцать остался верен облегающим джинсам, ремням с вычурными пряжками, цепочкам, майкам с дурацкими рисунками. Мукуро не хотелось взрослеть, не хотелось думать о том, что каждый прожитый день — один шаг навстречу вечности. Новые Пути Реинкарнации для него закрыты.

Они даже словом не перекинулись, бросились одновременно в атаку. И правильно, нечего время терять на бессмысленную болтовню. К тому же, о чём они вообще могли говорить? Все темы для возможных разговоров — запретные, спрятаны обоими под множеством замков. Но что-то рвалось наружу при встрече, а в драке удобнее всего контролировать это что-то. Мукуро почти не использовал иллюзии, ведь это сулило лёгкую победу. Вряд ли Курому раскрыла своему будущему мужу секреты учителя, она не настолько отвратительна, поэтому Хибари до сих пор достаточно уязвим перед иллюзионистами. Особенно перед Мукуро.

Жёсткие замахи, точечные удары. Кёя полностью сосредоточен, он не отбивался, а атаковал. В каком-то смысле поступал неразумно, но это его стиль. Хибари Кёя не защищается, Хибари Кёя нападает.

Хибари Кёя убивает.

На Пятом Пути больно даже дышать, всё тело напряжено, каждая его клеточка выла, работая на пределе. По лицу текла кровь, и с каждой секундой всё сложнее себя контролировать. Мукуро вступал на этот Путь очень редко, только из-за Хибари, которого очень не хотел убить. Тем более, сделать это случайно. Они встречались взглядами, плотоядными улыбками, звенящим оружием. Как сильно ненавидел Хибари? И ненавидел ли?

Мукуро всегда играл нечестно. А ещё он знал, что их битве нет конца, кроме одного — они сожрут друг друга. Однажды именно это и случится, но сегодня Мукуро обманул судьбу. В его свободной руке лепестки камелии, которые он демонстративно сдул с ладони в сторону Кёи и укрылся в иллюзии. Пока Облако замешкалось в поиске противника, Мукуро подло нанёс удар в спину, раня Хибари пока что в плечо. Да и то — формально. Когда-нибудь, ещё до того, как они загрызут друг друга, Кёя наконец научится отличать правду ото лжи. Когда-нибудь.

Он мог бы стать лучшим учеником Рокудо.

Блеснув в последних лучах, тонфа упали на землю, как и их владелец. Руки Хибари обвили прочные стебли лотосов, за его плечом растекалось тёмное пятно. Но в серых глазах ни страха, ни даже толики досады. Кёя не проиграл, он ожидал следующего хода, просчитывал действия противника и свои. И в его мыслях было что угодно, но только не то, что сделал Мукуро.

Второй раз за день он вывел из равновесия этого скупого на эмоции человека. И на этот раз скрыть ничего не удалось. Усаживаясь на Хибари, Мукуро выловил его недовольство, удивление, ярость и немного восторга. Всё, до капли. Губы никак не хотели подчиняться, улыбка вышла нескладная. Кровь с лица капала на Кёю, а он и внимания не обратил. И вырваться не пытался. Замер под возлюбленным врагом, дыша ровно, размеренно, будто и не было их смертельной гонки. Лишь вздохнул несдержанно громко, когда Мукуро теснее прижался к нему.

— Как тебе такой мальчишник, м? Идеально, согласись, ку-фу-фу, — Мукуро и думать не желал о том, как всё это выглядело со стороны. Мерзко и гадко, чего гадать. Он думал о Наги, о годах, потраченных непонятно на что, о человеческих слабостях. И захлёбывался в болотной топи.

— Идеально будет на твоих похоронах, — из последних сил огрызнулся Хибари и вскинулся так, что у Рокудо из горла вырвался почти неприличный стон.

— Замолчи, — прошипел он в ответ и прикрыл рот Хибари ладонью. Без перчаток, как знал. Целуя собственные пальцы, Мукуро не отрывал глаз от серых облаков, не замечал смешавшихся с кровью слёз.

Выпрямившись, Мукуро оглянулся на особняк. Их всех накрыла ночь. Время раскрытия тайн, замешивания любовных зелий и смертельных ядов. Он дотянулся до тонфы, крепко обхватил сталь, провёл ладонью несколько раз вверх-вниз, смеясь мысленно собственному неясному отражению. Он не дотронется до Кёи, не доставит ему такого удовольствия. Не сделает больно своей милой Наги. Мукуро способен на подлости как никто другой, но в этой ситуации он бессилен.

Прорезиненная рукоять впитала в себя запах Кёи и крови его врагов. Мукуро втягивал носом эту смесь, прикрывал глаза, теряя контроль над всяческим восприятием. Оставалось надеяться, что Хибари не позволит навредить себе. И облизывая рукоять, Мукуро чуть привстал, чтобы касаться Хибари лишь коленями. Напоказ обхватил губами тонфа, сосал так, что потяжелело в паху наверняка не только у него. Мукуро было плевать на мысли и желания Хибари, он влюблён в этого зверя, но это ничего не значило. Любовь стояла в одном ряду с мафией и достойна смерти.

Пряжка ремня неохотно поддалась дрожащим пальцам, ширинка брюк капризничала. Мукуро ощущал себя неопытным школьником и ничуть не стыдился. Он отбросил выпачканную в слюне тонфа, приспустил брюки вместе с бельём. Совсем немного, оголяться перед Хибари не в его планах. Пусть сходит с ума вместе с ним, пусть молча принимает их общую расколовшуюся надвое судьбу.

Мукуро никогда не занимался сексом перед посторонними, но ведь Кёя не посторонний, а мастурбацию сексом сложно назвать. Давно накопившееся возбуждение почти болезненно хлынуло в низ живота, даже прикасаться к члену было почти неприятно, не хватало смазки. Но Мукуро бездумно дрочил, закусывая губы, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков. Ничуть не хотелось продлить удовольствие, которого, в сущности, и не было, хотелось поскорее кончить и забыть об этих хмурых серых облаках. Уйти и не возвращаться.

Хибари не проронил ни слова, когда Мукуро кончил ему на рубашку. Никак не прокомментировал произошедшее. Стебли лотосов давно его не держали, но всё же он не шевельнулся, не прикоснулся к Рокудо, пока тот приходил в себя. У Хибари нечеловеческая выдержка, на работе точно. А сегодня, завтра и некоторое время после — он на круглосуточной работе и ошибиться не имел права, уж слишком много жизней зависело от исхода операции.

Рукам вернулась уверенность, справиться с одеждой, встать на ноги удалось без труда. Мукуро почти сразу отвернулся, откровенно подставляясь под удар. Но ничего не случилось. Хибари подобрал оружие, спрятал его в полах пиджака и, поравнявшись с Рокудо, обронил тихое:

— Исчезни. На пару месяцев.

— Да пошёл ты к чёрту, Хибари Кёя.

Мукуро признавался Кёе в любви в тысячу первый раз.


End file.
